losangelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold H. Green
Arnold H. Green is a history professor retired from teaching at Brigham Young University, where he specialized in modern Middle-Eastern history, especially the eras of European colonization and of "decolonization" Biography Green was born in July 1940 and grew up in Arcadia, California, where he attended K-12 (1945-57). He then received (1959) an associate of arts degree from Citrus Jr College in Azusa. After one year (1959-60) at Brigham Young University, he served a 2.5-year mission for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) in France, where his assignments included Nantes, Tours, La Rochelle, Troyes, Chatillon, Reims, and Fontenay-aux-Roses. He toured Europe for a month after his release in February 1963. Green returned to school in Summer 1963. He earned (1965) a bachelor's degree "with honors" in American Studies from California State University, Los Angeles, at a time when anti-Vietnam War protests and civil rights marches were growing on U.S. college campuses. Green received a scholarship to seek an MA in History at BYU, where he worked as a TA for Professor Richard L. Bushman and where his professors included DeLamar Jensen, Russel B. Swensen, and Hugh Nibley. The latter two formed the advisory committee for his research thesis on "A History of Latter-day Saint Proselytizing Efforts to the Jewish People," a summary article of which appeared in BYU Studies (1968). He received the MA "with distinction" in late Spring 1967. With his wife and infant daughter, Green returned in Summer 1967 to Los Angeles, where at UCLA he began pursuing a Ph.D. in modern Near Eastern history/Arabic. His professors included Gustave Von Grunebaum, Nikki Keddie, Stanford Shaw, Afaf Lutfi al-Sayyid Marsot, P. J. Vatikiotis, Louis J. Cantori, Abdallah Laroui, and Peter Von Sivers. He worked during 1969-70 as a research assistant for Prof. Leo Kuper. A Fulbright-Hayes grant funded 18 months of research in France and Tunisia (1970-72) for the dissertation on "The Tunisian Ulama, 1873-1915: Social Structure and Response to Ideological Currents," which was published by E. J. Brill (Leiden, Netherlands). During 1972-73, while Andrew Sandler was on sabbatical leave, Green replaced him as a visiting professor at the University of Miami (Fla.), where he taught courses on the modern Middle East, sub-saharan Africa, and the Jewish experience. In Fall 1973, Green embarked on Fulbright-Hayes post-doctoral research scholarship to North Yemen. He anticipated meeting his wife (and their three small children) in Cairo on 6 Oct 1973, when the "Ramadan"/"Yom Kippur" War broke out, stranding Mrs. Green and the children in Beirut and Dr. Green temporarily in Libya and then in Tunisia. They finally reached Yemen, via Rome and Dhahran, a month after leaving Miami. Living in Ta'izz, Green studied the medieval "university" town of Zabid. ŗat the American University in Cairo. At the AU in Cairo he was director of the center for Arabic Studies. Green has been a member of the BYU faculty since 1985. He has served as the head of the BYU Jerusalem Center and as chair of the BYU history department. Among books by Green are The Tunisian Ulama, 1873-1915 (1978), which is his most widely cited workon google scholar search and In Quest of An Islamic Humanis (1984). In the LDS Church Green has served in many callings including as a branch president and a Sunday School president. Besides studies of North Africa and the Middle East, especially their intellectual history, Green has also studied the use of supposed similarities to Islam to attack the Latter-day Saints in 19th Century American thought. His work considering the comparison of Joseph Smith to Mohammad has been often cited.see for example Akbar S. Ahmed, Journey Into America: The Challenge of ISlam (2010) Sources * BYU bio page * Green's vita * April 2, 2008 LA Times Article that mentions Green's historical studies *Muslim online publication article mentioning Green References Category:20th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American educators Category:American University in Cairo faculty Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:Brigham Young University faculty Category:California State University, Los Angeles alumni Category:Historians of Tunisia Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:University of Miami faculty Category:Citrus College people Category:American Mormon missionaries in France